Encuentros inesperados
by ABeLg
Summary: Se empezaron a ver de repente en el parque algún tiempo atrás sin saber la razón, pero últimamente esas reuniones resultaban insuficientes. Un proyecto escolar y una fecha especial fueron necesarios para despejar todas las dudas que tenían y lograr un encuentro tan mágico como ellos. Especial "Feliz cumpleaños Sakura".


Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de CLAM, y los utilizo sin fines de lucro ni nada parecido, sólo porque son geniales :).

Cumpleaños

Los rayos de sol dieron de lleno en sus ojos anunciando un día cálido, por lo menos en cuanto a estado del tiempo, y más considerando que eran los primeros días de primavera. Cuando advirtió el contexto donde estaba la invadieron tanto la felicidad por haberlo visto, otra vez, y el vacío al saber que él ya se había ido. Miró el reloj en la mesa a su izquierda, y se dio cuenta de que era muy tarde. Salió corriendo al baño y luego bajó a desayunar tan rápido como había aprendido desde sus primeros años de edad. Realmente tendría que hacer algo con su problema para levantarse temprano en las mañanas, o eso le afectaría cuando sea mayor, pensó.  
No había nadie en la cocina. Ese día su padre y su hermano se fueron temprano, pero le dejaron la comida lista, a sabiendas de que ella despertaría sobre la hora. Tenía suerte por lo considerados que eran, la protegían de todo, aunque su hermano se pasaba de la raya con lo sobreprotector y sus bromas.  
Corrió todo lo que pudo y llegó a su instituto cuando tocaba el timbre. Se apresuró para llegar antes que su profesor, a quien vio justo en la puerta de su salón. Con una sonrisa, él le dejó el paso libre para que ella ingresara primero y pudiera acomodarse en su sitio. La primera hora correspondía a artes, y el profesor indicó en el pizarrón las pautas para el proyecto que debían iniciar inmediatamente y para el que tendrían dos semanas. Era bastante simple, pensar en un sentimiento y plasmarlo, ya sea en un cuadro o escultura. Eso le hizo reflexionar un poco, porque sus familiares y sus amigos aparecieron en su mente de forma automática, pero no se pudo decidir. Dejó escapar un suspiro cargado con frustración, lo que llamó la atención de su amiga.  
-Ya se te ocurrirá algo, Sakura- dijo su compañera con una sonrisa.  
-Eso espero, Tomoyo- respondió todavía desanimada. -Es que sabes que no soy muy buena para estas cosas, y debo aprobar este trabajo.  
-¡Oh vamos!, sólo piensa en algo, o alguien, y empieza a dibujar. Lo que sea. Cualquier cosa que venga de ti es especial, como tú. Además, te ayudaré para que lo termines a tiempo.  
-¡Muchas gracias! Saber que te tengo es muy importante, pero es algo que debo hacer sola. Y ahora con tus ánimos sé que podré lograrlo… Y no me digas eso que me apenas.-su sonrojo provocó una pequeña risita en su compañera de ojos amatistas.  
Frente a ella estaba el papel en blanco. Debía poner empeño en ello, y empezó a pensar. Un sentimiento… Era difícil, así que tomó la paleta de colores y empezó con una líneas marrones, que le recordaban al chocolate y su delicioso sabor. Y eso la trasladó a una situación algo lejana.

" _-¿Quieres un helado?  
_ _-¡Sí! Pero… por aquí no hay ninguna heladería cerca- contestó con tristeza reflejada en sus ojos esmeraldas.  
_ _-¿Sabes? Eso no es problema para mí. Tú eres mi amiga, y por ti haría lo que fuera, incluso recorrer el mundo para conseguirte un helado.- Él estaba un poco sonrojado, pero sonaba orgulloso. – Y por si no te has fijado, allí hay un hombre vendiéndolos.- agregó, señalando hacia el lugar._ "

Lograr que él la aceptara como amiga, y pasar el resto del tiempo tomando un helado de fresa y chocolate habían hecho de ese uno de los mejores días de su vida. Esa felicidad quería representar en su obra.

* * *

Camino a casa se encontró con el parque Pingüino, y se sentó en un columpio a pensar. Era miércoles, y la segunda vez en la semana que sucedía lo mismo, la vigésima vez en los últimos dos meses, y ya había perdido la cuenta desde que todo comenzó y lo conoció. Estaba llorando en ese mismo lugar porque perdió una pulsera que le regaló su madre antes de morir, y él le tendió un pañuelo. Fue la única interacción que tuvieron en mucho tiempo, porque él se empeñaba en alejarla. Pero ella era perseverante, y no iba a dejar escapar a ese niño que le ayudó a superar esa pequeña pero significativa pérdida. Ella notaba que se escondía algo de soledad en su mirada ámbar, y por eso quería ayudarlo.  
Lo persiguió por ese parque incontables veces, pero siempre se las arreglaba para esconderse de ella o simplemente desaparecer. Hasta que un día pudo enfrentarlo y lo tiró al piso haciéndole cosquillas. Su risa era contagiosa y relajaban su rostro siempre serio. Desde entonces no perdía la oportunidad de hacerlo reír.  
Ese parque fue escenario de tantos momentos importantes de su vida, con su familia, amigos, y en especial con él. ¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué no podía verlo siempre? ¿Y por qué eso le afectaba tanto últimamente? Porque siempre fue así, se encontraban con suerte una vez o dos veces al mes, se divertían jugando y hablando de lo que aconteció en sus días, se despedían y ya. Su presencia le ayudaba en esos momentos en que se sentía sola o extrañaba a su madre, y eso la reconfortaba.  
Pero desde hace algunos meses se dio cuenta que ya no bastaban sus visitas esporádicas, entonces empezó a buscarlo. Y lo encontraba siempre allí, en el parque, jugando un partido de fútbol o básquet con otros chicos, o simplemente recostado contra un árbol con los ojos cerrados. Se quedaba observándolo hasta que sus miradas se cruzaban y él le dedicaba una sutil sonrisa, sólo para ella, haciéndola enrojecer sin entender la razón.  
Despertó de su trance cuando una pelota fue a parar contra un poste cercano provocando un estruendo considerable, tanto como para asustarla y hacerla caer. Si fueran otras circunstancias él le estaría ayudando… de nuevo él en sus pensamientos. Se levantó rápidamente y continuó hacia su casa.

* * *

Una semana. No podía creerlo. Solo le quedaba una semana y su proyecto eran líneas rojas y marrones. Un cuadro de arte abstracto poco interesante. Y no porque no lo había intentado, solo que no había conexión entre su mente y aquel papel. Además se sentía un poco triste. Contrario a lo que pensó, no volvió a verlo pese a que lo buscó todos los días. Ahora sí que estaba frustrada.  
-Alumnos, el día de hoy voy a presentarles a su nuevo compañero. Está aquí de intercambio desde Inglaterra. Se llama Hiraguizawa, Eriol.- anunció su profesor, llamando la atención de todos.  
-Buenos días. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien.  
Según su parecer, Hiraguizawa agradó a todos desde el primer momento gracias a su carisma y a que era la "novedad del momento". Aparte resultó un chico muy inteligente y sin complicaciones con el lenguaje, ya que respondió a todas las preguntas de los profesores de las diferentes asignaturas ese día.

Se dirigía hacia la salida de su instituto cuando sintió que alguien caminaba detrás de ella calmadamente.  
-Hola, ¿Kinomoto, verdad?  
-Hola, Hiraguizawa. Si, Kinomoto, Sakura. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te parece Japón hasta ahora? ¿Te has podido adaptar?  
-Muy bien, gracias. Es un país muy interesante, al igual que su gente, en especial algunas personas, Sakura. No te importa que te llame Sakura, ¿verdad?  
-No, para nada. Entonces yo te llamaré Eriol, ¿está bien?  
-Claro. Yo no tengo ningún problema, ya que en occidente es muy común llamarnos por los nombres.  
-Me alegra, así que podemos ser amigos.- añadió con una sonrisa antes de que su amiga la llamara desde el portón.  
-Si.- contestó desviando la mirada.- Te están esperando, pero ya tendremos más tiempo de hablar, pequeña Sakura.  
-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Adiós, Eriol!  
Eriol tenía esa aura de confianza y misterio que llamaba la atención. Pronto se alineó con uno de los compañeros del curso, Yamazaki, por su facilidad para contar historias en las que caían los incautos, tal como ella.

* * *

Al día siguiente lo volvió a ver, y estaba distante como antes. Su mirada reflejaba tristeza, y eso le causó dolor.  
-Oye… ¿Qué sucede? Estas muy decaído.  
-No pasa nada. Más bien, nada que pueda solucionar por ahora.  
-¿Puedo ayudar en algo? No me gusta verte así.  
-No te preocupes, Sakura.- contestó con un atisbo de sonrisa.- Además, no te ves bien así. Mmmm… creo que este estilo te queda mejor.- dijo, revolviendo un poco su cabello.  
-¡No hagas eso!- gritó sonrojándose por la furia repentina que tuvo, pero después se empezó a reír al notar que él también lo hacía pero a lo lejos, pues corrió para evitar una inminente venganza.  
-Vino un chico nuevo de intercambio.- dijo al alcanzarlo en su árbol de siempre.  
-¿Un nuevo alumno?- la intriga en su voz era muy evidente, tanto así que se levantó hasta quedar bien sentado a su lado y giró su cabeza para verla.  
-Sí, es muy amable y le ha caído bien a todos. Incluso se acercó para hablar conmigo y ya somos amigos.  
-Se ve que es muy "agradable", más para querer ser amigo tuyo tan pronto…- añadió despectivamente.  
-No hables así, no lo conoces. Es más, creo que serían muy buenos amigos. Se llama Eriol.  
-¿Eriol? ¿Lo llamas por su nombre?  
-Sí, Eriol Hiraguizawa. Ya te dije, es mi amigo.  
-¿Eriol Hiraguizawa?-  
-Sí, ¿acaso no puedes oír bien? Me estás preocupando en serio. ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Vi-viste un fa-fan-tas-ma?- su voz se inundó de miedo al pensar que su amigo había visto un ser paranormal, de esos que tanto temía. Pero es que la expresión en su cara fue épica, con la mirada perdida más allá de ella, sin comprender lo que pasaba por delante de sus ojos.  
-¿Eh?... ¿Un fantasma? ¡No! ¡Mucho peor!... ¡Aaah lo voy a matar!- dijo con verdadero enojo en su mirada.  
-¿Qué sucede?  
-Nada. Solo me acordé de algo. Pero no es nada, ya se me pasó…. Dime, ¿pudiste avanzar con tu proyecto de arte?  
-Hum. Me estás ocultando algo y quieres cambiar de tema solo para que yo no insista. Te lo voy a dejar pasar esta vez, pero después me las arreglaré para saber qué te pasa.- contestó un tanto ofendida, porque creía que le tenía la confianza suficiente como para comentarle sus problemas, tal como ella hacía con él.- Mi proyecto de arte está tan avanzado como al principio, es decir, nada. Solo un montón de líneas rojas y marrones en un papel blanco.  
-Marrones… ¿Como el chocolate? – dijo con voz inocente.  
-Sí, pensé lo mismo después de pintarlas.  
-Y rojas como las fresas, que te encantan.  
-Me recordaron la ocasión que comimos helado, en este mismo lugar.  
-Ah, sí... ¿Quieres uno ahora?- preguntó con un sonrojo que pasó inadvertido pues giró su rostro.  
-Me encantaría tomar un helado ahora contigo.  
-Espérame aquí, los traeré en seguida.  
Él le estaba invitando un helado, y aunque no era la primera vez, sintió que era muy especial. Un calor invadió su rostro de forma que quedó colorada, sin saber la causa, y su corazón se aceleró. Felicidad, simple y llana. Se lamentó de no tener nada a la mano, porque tuvo ganas de hacer su trabajo en ese momento.  
-Sal de tu estado reflexivo y toma el helado antes que se derrita. Y ten cuidado que no se vaya a caer como la última vez.- le recordó con una sonrisa de burla en la cara.  
-No era necesario el comentario… Pero cometiste un error. Hoy quiero helado de chocolate, así que éste será mío.- dijo y agarró el helado destinado para él, con una sonrisa victoriosa. En realidad no lo quería, pero siempre aprovechaba las oportunidades para cobrarse las que le debía.  
-No puedo creer que me quites mi helado. ¡Es inaudito!- expresó con una mueca de enojo.  
-Ya que lo dices… No lo es. Es tu castigo por burlarte de mí.- respondió indiferente  
-¿Yo? ¿Burlarme de ti? ¡Eso es imposible!-contestó teatralmente.- Solo soy un pobre chico que quería un helado de chocolate. ¿Era mucho pedir?- añadió con mirada de súplica, esa que sabía era irresistible para ella.  
-No hagas eso, no te funcionará esta vez.  
-Sakura… mírame. Por favor…  
-No.  
-Sakura…  
-No.  
-Por favor.  
-No.  
-¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor!- decía como un niño.  
-¡Está bien, pero ya basta!  
-¡Gracias!- había ganado, y lo demostró con una sonrisa encantadora que no mostraba nunca.  
Lo observó disfrutar su helado, y de nuevo sintió felicidad. Él le traía felicidad, y no solo en forma de helado. Era él con su esencia, su forma de ser, a veces tan infantil que no se podía creer que fuera la misma persona. Hizo una nota mental, recordar este instante para pintar en su casa.  
-Sigo queriendo helado de chocolate. ¿Podrías convidarme un poco?  
-No.- en su cara se había posado esa sonrisa burlona que la hacía crispar.  
-¡Eso no es justo!- ella estaba colorada, con los cachetes inflados, su enojo era evidente.  
-No es justo que yo te de mi helado sin nada a cambio.- contestó, la situación le estaba divirtiendo.  
-Eso es chantaje.  
-No, son negocios.  
-No puedo creer que quieras cobrarme por convidarme un poco de helado.- dijo enojada y sorprendida.  
-Pues créelo. Será un precio razonable. Toma.- le contestó calmadamente.  
-¿Qué quieres?  
-Nada… Ya te cobraré después.  
-¿Entonces?-Miró con desconfianza la cara de su amigo. Al no ver segundas intenciones se acercó al helado y comió un poco. -¡Está muy rico! ¡Gracias!  
-Tenerte a mi lado es suficiente paga, por ahora.- expresó sin que ella lo escuchara.  
Comieron todo y se quedaron un rato más disfrutando su cercanía.  
-Ya debo irme. Nos vemos otro día.- dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y sacudía sus pantalones.  
-¿Cuándo?- su pregunta sonaba a súplica, no quería que se vaya.  
-Pronto, debo arreglar algunas cosas.

* * *

Otro día, solo tres para entregar su proyecto aplazado.  
-Sakura, ¿ya sabes cómo terminar tu cuadro?  
-Sí, Tomoyo. En estos dos días lo terminaré.- respondió confiadamente.  
-¿Hablan del proyecto de arte?  
-Sí, Hiraguizawa. Sakura tuvo problemas al inicio, pero al parecer ya los ha solucionado.  
-Supongo que encontraste el sentimiento al pensar en alguien especial, ¿no pequeña Sakura?  
-Algo así.-Un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas ocasionó una sonrisa en su amigo inglés y una risita en su amiga amatista.  
-Me alegro por ti entonces. Señoritas, me despido. Lobos andan rondando por mi casa, y no es recomendable que me demore demasiado.  
-¿Lobos?- cuestionaron ambas al mismo tiempo.  
-Se podría decir que es solo uno, pero cuando se enoja puede parecer varios. Nos vemos.- añadió con una sonrisa y agitando la mano en señal de despedida.  
-Tomoyo, ¿hay lobos en Tomoeda?  
-Al parecer sólo en la casa de Hiraguizawa.- contestó con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por Sakura.- Oye, Sakura.  
-¿Si?  
-¡Solo fantan tres días!-. agregó al tiempo que tomaba las manos de su amiga.  
-¡Oh si! Buscaré algunas películas para ver, pero ninguna de terror, ya sabes que me asustan un poco.- dijo un poco apenada.  
-Cualquier cosa estará bien, la idea es celebrar.-

* * *

Terminó las tareas de las otras asignaturas que tenía y se dispuso para hacer su proyecto, aunque no le quedaba mucho tiempo pues matemática le consumió gran parte del mismo. " _Las matemáticas son fáciles_ ", claro… para algunos, como cierto amigo de adicto al chocolate. Por lo menos haría el fondo.  
Al día siguiente bajó las escaleras para desayunar apresuradamente, como de costumbre.  
-Monstruo, romperás los escalones con tus pisadas.  
-¡Hermano!- no había otra persona que le dijera así.  
-Ya, ven. Preparé todo. Espero que alcance a satisfacer todo tu apetito. Cociné para humanos, no devoradores de comida…. ¡Auch!  
Lo había golpeado, ¡pero se lo merecía! No podía molestarla dos veces y salir campante.  
Luego de comer y limpiar todo partió hacia el instituto. Al volver a su hogar subió a su habitación por sus cosas. El día estaba bastante frío pero soleado, y aprovecharía el jardín para terminar su cuadro.  
-¿Qué haces, Sakura?  
-Un proyecto de artes. Nos pidieron hacer algo referente a un sentimiento que tengamos.  
-¿Y qué sentimiento elegiste?  
-Felicidad, alegría… amor- respondió, bajando el tono de su voz a la vez que la temperatura en su rostro aumentaba.  
-¿Cómo que amor? ¡Eres muy pequeña para eso!- dijo encolerizado.  
-Eso no es así.  
-¿Quién es el maldito? ¡Voy a matar al desgraciado!- no ocultaba su furia al decir eso.  
-¡Toya, no es lo que piensas! Hay muchas clases de amor, como el que le tengo a papá, a ti, a mis amigos.  
-Eso espero. Y no te quedes tanto tiempo, la temperatura bajará y puedes enfermarte.  
En realidad su hermano no estaba tan errado, pero para su suerte no podría cumplir con su amenaza, ya que era imposible que conozca al chico que despertaba en ella sentimientos desconocidos hasta un tiempo atrás.

Con líneas marrones y rojas, y un fondo pintado con diferentes tonos de verde, incorporó los elementos que faltaban para expresar su felicidad. Un cielo celeste despejado, las líneas transformadas en un árbol de cerezos, y unas figuras mirando un estanque tomadas de las manos. Se sonrojó al pensar que ella y su amigo se verían muy bien así, pero alejó esos pensamientos rápidamente al escuchar a su hermano llamarla para cenar.

* * *

Esa noche lo vio, y no pudo evitar emocionarse.  
-¡Lo terminé, estoy tan contenta!  
-Me alegro por ti, Sakura, pero ya deja girar. Te sentirás mal. – dijo, un poco preocupado.  
-En este momento no me importa, porque ese proyecto como mis demás tareas están hechos, ¡y no reprobaré!  
-Al profesor puede no gustarle.- lo había dicho adrede, con tal de molestarla.  
-¡Oye! Ni siquiera sabes cómo es, ni el sentimiento qué representa... o a quién está dedicado.  
-Todavía. Con que está dedicado… Ya puedes empezar a contarme.- agregó con aire de suficiencia y una sonrisa en los labios que sabía era su arma secreta.  
-Esa sonrisa no te servirá esta vez. No voy a contarte nada por malvado.- contestó con picardía, y un tanto sorprendida de que haya escuchado lo que había dicho entre dientes.  
-¿No vas a decirme?  
-No.  
-¿Es en serio?  
-Si.  
-No puedo creerlo. ¿Por qué no vas a hacerlo?  
-Porque no quiero. Siempre estás molestándome y es mi forma de vengarme un poco.- dijo riéndose de él.  
-Lo dices como si fuera que vivo para molestarte y no te defendieras… Realmente no puedo creer que no quieras hacerlo.- agregó con un tono enojado.  
-No te enojes. Está bien, lo admito, no vives para molestarme pero casi. Además no es que no quiera, pero me apena hablar de ello.- añadió sonrojada.  
-¿Desde cuándo eres así conmigo? Últimamente estás rara.  
-No es así, no estoy de ninguna forma… Ojalá pudiera mostrarte mi cuadro.- un dejo de tristeza se percibía en su voz.  
-Ya lo harás. En algún momento.  
-¿Es una especie de promesa?  
-Algo así. Mira, ya es tarde, debemos irnos.  
-¿Cómo pudo pasar tan rápido el tiempo? ¡Recién nos encontramos!  
-Hoy fue tu culpa, te tardaste. Nos vemos otro día.- se fue con una sonrisa, que la dejó desconcertada.

* * *

Se despertó con una duda en la mente. ¿Por qué parecía tan confiado? Nunca antes lo había visto tan animado al despedirse, era muy extraño. Se apresuró con su rutina diaria, guardó todo lo necesario, especialmente ese cuadro.  
Al llegar al instituto algo llamó su atención. Está bien, la primavera no estaba en su máximo esplendor, más bien todavía parecía invierno, lo que justificaba que las personas estuvieran abrigadas, más considerando que la temperatura estaba especialmente baja ese día, pero sintió que ese chico que estaba cerca del árbol de la entrada exageraba –y mucho- con ese abrigo largo, que se notaba era pesado, el gorro y la bufanda que le cubrían completamente la cara. Parecía que buscaba a alguien sin éxito por la forma que en miraba para todos lados y decidió ir a ayudarlo, pero justo sonó la entrada y no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde, por lo que descartó la idea y se apresuró a su salón.  
-¡Sakura, muchas felicidades!- dijo su amiga ni bien entró al aula, y la recibió con un fuerte abrazo.  
-¡Gracias Tomoyo!  
-Tengo muchas cosas planeadas para hoy. Primero iremos al centro comercial con las chicas a ver algunas cosas y luego podremos comer el delicioso pastel que hizo tu papá. ¡Oh, será tan divertido!- agregó con ojos soñadores.  
-¡Claro! Ya tengo unas películas para ver esta noche.- dijo con una sonrisa, e inmediatamente guardaron silencio ante la presencia de su profesor.  
-Buen día, alumnos. Espero que hayan terminado sus proyectos. Voy a pasar a revisarlos.  
Examinó los trabajos de todos los alumnos. Todos eran muy buenos, y cumplieron con la consigna al pie de la letra.  
-Muy bien señores, sus trabajos son dignos de exposición. Es por eso que decidí organizar una pequeña muestra en el patio con sus obras como protagonistas. Nos tomaremos el resto de la hora para organizar todo, así los alumnos podrán recorrerla durante el receso, y ustedes estarán allí por si surgen dudas o comentarios, o si se las quieren comprar.- terminó con una sonrisa y todos rieron por la broma, aunque se los notaba emocionados por lo que seguía.  
-¡Sabía que lo harías precioso!  
-¡Gracias, Tomoyo! El tuyo igual quedó muy bonito, como todo lo que haces… ¿No estás nerviosa porque todos lo puedan ver?  
-Tranquilízate, nadie podría criticar tan bello cuadro.  
-Lo dirás por el tuyo. Solo espero que no sean tan malos…  
-No creo que alguien se atreva, pequeña Sakura. Tu obra realmente te transporta a otro lugar, lleno de paz. Las personas representadas parecen ser muy felices… o lo serán algún día.- comentó Eriol en cuanto se acercó a ellas.  
Se sorprendió por sus palabras y se sonrojó al pensar en su amigo.  
-Habías pensado en alguien especial, ¿verdad? ¿Me pregunto quién será?  
-Algo así, Tomoyo. Pero ya debemos irnos, o no alcanzaremos a hacer todo.- dijo para evitar dar explicaciones. Claro, Tomoyo era su mejor amiga, pero nunca pudo contarle sobre él.  
Vio a muchos alumnos y profesores acercarse a la exposición. Eriol y Tomoyo improvisaron algunas canciones para que todo fuera más ameno, y resultaron un gran dúo en el piano y voz respectivamente. Escuchaba desde lejos los comentarios que hacían al ver cada obra, y se alegraba de que la suya haya tenido buena recepción.  
Al finalizar la hora, empezaron a recoger todo. Al llegar a su cuadro advirtió un pequeño papel que estaba doblado sobre una de las esquinas inferiores.  
-¿Y esto? ¿Quién pudo haber sido? Yo no aparté la vista mucho tiempo…  
Deshizo el primer doblez y apareció una frase.

 _"Realmente es muy bueno"  
_  
Siguió con su tarea y pudo leer otra frase.

 _"Se nota el esfuerzo que le pusiste. No importa cuánto te demoraste, todo llega a su tiempo".  
_  
¿Perdón? Solo pocas personas sabían que no pudo hacer su cuadro hasta casi el último momento, esto ya la estaba asustando.  
 _  
"Me siento feliz de haberlo visto. Valió la pena el viaje"  
_  
¿Viaje? No conocía a nadie que haya vuelto de un viaje. Además, ¿cómo alguien se podría enterar de la muestra si ella recién lo supo hace unas horas? Un último pliegue y listo.  
 _  
"Te veré en el árbol del parque Pingüino cuando termines"._

-¿Todo bien, Sakura? ¿Por qué estás preocupada?  
-Sí, Tomoyo. Todo bien, no es nada. Nos vemos más tarde, debo hacer algo.

* * *

Una mala idea. Definitivamente fue una mala idea ir al parque a esperar a esa persona. Seguramente se estaba burlando de ella, y la vigilaba desde otro punto como la tonta que sigue órdenes de un papel. O tal vez era un fantasma de algún pintor que no podía soportar que hubiera hecho un buen trabajo al fin. No, eso era imposible porque había cosas mucho mejores expuestas ese día. O quizás era una artimaña para tomarla desprevenida y raptarla. No, eso no pasaría. Se ubicó en los columpios cerca de unas madres que jugaban con sus hijos, y las saludó para que notaran su presencia. Si le hacían algo gritaría auxilio y podrían llegar a tiempo, supuso.  
Esperó unos diez minutos, y se convenció de que era una broma. La cuota de tiempo máxima eran quince minutos y se iría.  
Sintió que le tapaban los ojos y se estremeció.  
-Tu cuadro era hermoso. Sólo que no pude distinguir exactamente el sentimiento que expresaba. ¿Era paz, tranquilidad…?  
Ya no sabía de su proyecto, pero ella no sentía nada de lo que dijo en este momento, o quizás si un poco.  
-Imposible…- murmuró.  
-No contestaste mi pregunta.  
-No era eso.- Su voz era casi inaudible, no podía hablar.  
-A mí me generó muchas dudas. Me transportó a un lugar parecido a este, y con ese fondo me dio paz. Pero observé a las figuras tomadas de la mano, y pensé en dos personas, un par de amigos quizás. Pero ahí está el problema: ¿son amigos? ¿Qué tanto se quieren?  
-Mucho...  
-Mucho. Ya veo… Ahora bien, ¿hasta dónde llega su sentimiento? ¿Son solo amigos o algo más?  
-Eso no lo sé…  
-Entonces tenemos las mismas dudas... Tengo una forma de saberlo, pero necesito tu ayuda. ¿Está bien?  
-Sí, pero antes… Dime que es cierto. Dime que no es un sueño.  
-Claro que es cierto. Es tan real como todas las veces que nos hemos visto.  
-Entonces estoy durmiendo… ¡Esto no es justo, deja de jugar conmigo!- las lágrimas que contenía desde que él empezó a hablar corrieron por su rostro sin que ella pudiera hacer algo.  
-Sakura deja de llorar… ¡Sakura escúchame! ¡Estoy aquí contigo!  
No podía ser cierto, ella sabía que no había forma de que se vieran salvo cuando ella dormía. No entendía por qué, pero era así. Se lo había preguntado antes y él no pudo explicarle la razón por la cual se veían en esas circunstancias.  
-Te voy a contar todo. Encontré una especie de puente. Estuve trabajando en ello desde hace unos meses con un amigo…  
-¿Eh?  
-Logré venir antes, pero por tiempo limitado. No quería decirte nada hasta hacerlo funcionar.  
-Y lo conseguiste…  
-Sí, es bastante evidente, ¿o no?- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-No hasta que te vea.  
-Eso tiene solución- se giró para estar frente a ella.- ¿mejor?  
-Si.- Era él, no una copia o alguien disfrazado. Era un sueño hecho realidad.  
-¿Me ayudarás a saber qué relación tienen las figuras del cuadro?  
-Sí, ya te lo había dicho…  
-Muy bien. Primero deben tener nombres.  
-Ella lo tiene, pero nunca pude ponerle uno a él.- agregó agachando la cabeza para que no viera que su cara se volvía roja.  
-Bueno, voy a suponer que ella es Sakura. El nombre de él realmente no importa en este momento, solo será "el amigo". Seguiré con mis suposiciones, y diré que se conocieron aquí…  
-Puede ser…  
-Y que "el amigo" no quería relacionarse con ella en un primer momento, aunque la observaba constantemente.  
-¿Me observabas? Eso no lo sabía.  
-Emm, si… digo, "el amigo" observaba a Sakura. Hace mucho tiempo se conocen, pero sus encuentros son escasos.  
-Muy.  
-Sí, muy escasos. Pero más allá de eso él no puede dejar de pensar en Sakura todo el tiempo. No quiere verla triste jamás y por eso se empeña en hacerla reír, aunque implique hacerla enojar de vez en cuando.  
-Yo diría que casi siempre…  
-Pero es por una buena causa, ya que su risa es contagiosa, e ilumina todo a su alrededor. Y "el amigo" no sabe en qué momento ocurrió, pero se ha vuelto muy dependiente de ella, a tal punto de que buscó por todos los medios una forma de encontrarse con ella en su mundo, porque ya no soporta la idea de que alguien más se acerque a ella, y la piense como él la piensa. Y sabe que Sakura es tan hermosa que no le faltan los pretendientes, y eso lo hace rabiar a más no poder.- dijo con un deje de enojo.  
-No tengo pretendientes, no llamo la atención.  
-Si supieras… Las veces que tuve que contenerme de no pelearme con algunos por la forma en que te miraban…  
-Mmm… ¿Estás celoso? Eso sí que es algo nuevo.  
-Si… ¡Yo no estoy celoso! Es "el amigo".  
-Claaaro.  
-¿Puedo continuar? ¡Gracias! Según los hechos, yo podría afirmar que "el amigo" siente algo más por Sakura, pero no puede garantizar nada por parte de ella, y ya no puede aguantar más de esa forma.  
-Y por eso "el amigo" debe aclarar las cosas…  
-Tenía que saber qué pintaste, no quisiste decirme y por un momento pensé lo peor…  
-¿Qué?  
-Que había otra persona, cuando me dijiste que estaba dedicado a alguien…  
-No hay otro, solo "el amigo". Desde hace un tiempo Sakura sabe que no siente solo un cariño de amistad por "el amigo", es mucho más fuerte que eso, pero tampoco estaba segura…  
-¿Estás segura ahora?  
-No.  
-¿Ehh? Pero...  
-Sakura, la figura, siente cosas por "el amigo", la figura. Felicidad por estar juntos, y todo lo que trae su amor es lo que expresa el cuadro.  
-Eso quiere decir que no te representaste en el cuadro…  
-Disculpa, pero no puedo sentir mucho por alguien sin ni siquiera saber su nombre…  
-¿Ese es el único impedimento? ¿Un nombre?  
-Sí, creo que con un nombre las cosas podrían cambiar drásticamente.  
-Entonces, podríamos llamar de ahora en más al "amigo" Shaoran.  
-Es un buen nombre. Shaoran… Creo que combinan, Shaoran y Sakura. Me gusta.  
-Mucho gusto.- dijo y le ofreció su mano.  
-Encantada, Shaoran. Sakura.- tomo su mano como un saludo occidental que le llamó la atención, pero que le recordó a las películas.  
Se aprovechó de su agarre y la atrajo hasta que sus rostros estuvieron muy cerca.  
-Me gusta como dices mi nombre.- le susurró al oído y eso la estremeció. Entonces él la abrazó, y quedaron así por unos minutos, hasta que volvió a llorar.  
-¿Por qué estás llorando?  
-Estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí.  
-Yo también, pero debo irme.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? ¿No puedes quedarte un rato más?  
-El puente lo puedo habilitar cuando quiera, pero si no llego en un rato mi familia se preocupará. Además todavía tengo que arreglar unas cuentas con un amigo.  
-¿Aquí?  
-Ahora él está aquí.  
-¿Lo conozco?  
-Lamentablemente, sí. Es Eriol.  
-¿Eriol?  
-Él me estuvo ayudando con todo esto.  
-Entonces sabe que nos conocemos.  
-No exactamente. Sabe que lo hice por la persona más importante para mí, nada más. Pero si sigo aquí contigo si lo sabrá y te molestará todo el tiempo, lo digo por experiencia propia.  
-No creo que lo haga, es muy buena persona.  
-Créeme, tengo razón.  
-¿Soy la persona más importante para ti?- preguntó con un sonrojo, pero era necesario para ella hacerlo.  
-Por supuesto. Shaoran, alias "el amigo", me representa muy bien.  
-Que bueno, pero supongo que ya debes irte, ¿no?  
-Sí, pero ahora nos podremos ver más seguido.  
-Está bien, es una promesa.- se soltó de su agarre para que el pudiera irse. No quería, pero entendía sus razones.- Shaoran… Eres la persona más importante para mí. Te quiero.  
-Yo también te quiero. Feliz cumpleaños, mi Sakura.

* * *

Tal como dice la última frase, ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura!.

Me presento con esta idea, una pequeña historia que podrá quedarse en un oneshot, o a lo sumo tendrá tres capítulos en fechas especiales, como esta del día de hoy. Es la primera idea que tengo sobre un fic que dejo plasmada en palabras, quizás algún día haga alguno un poco más largo, sinceramente debería buscar el momento donde se dé la fórmula mágica "tiempo + ganas + inspiración".  
Espero que les haya gustado, y nos reunamos en este espacio más adelante :).


End file.
